1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a plasma display panel, and in particular, to a plasma display panel with an improved structure for address electrode that prevents mis-discharging in discharge cells, especially in plasma display panels with high definition.
2. Description of Related Art
Generally, a plasma display panel (referred to hereinafter simply as a “PDP”) is a display device which displays images by exciting phosphors with vacuum ultraviolet rays generated due to discharging of gas within a discharge cell. PDPs are classified into an alternating current type and a direct current type, depending upon the voltage application, and into a face discharge type and a surface discharge type, depending upon the forms of electrode construction. Recently, an alternating current type of PDP with a triode surface discharge structure has been used extensively.
However, as PDP's become more high definition and thus the structures within the display become smaller, a growing problem of mis-discharging or an accidental discharge is becoming more severe. What is needed is a design for a PDP that reduces or eliminates the problem of mis-discharging in high definition PDP's.